A lifelog camera is a camera device that is typically worn by a user and used to capture photos that serve a photographic memory of events occurring near the user. Conventional lifelog cameras are configured to capture images on a timed basis. Some devices, for example, capture an image every 20 or 30 seconds. If left active to take pictures over the course of several hours or an entire day, the lifelog camera could capture hundreds or thousands of images. As might be expected, many of the images captured by a lifelog camera will have no or little future interest to the user.
Substantial and continuing gains in image capturing technology have resulted in corresponding gains in the quality of images being produced by digital cameras, including lifelog cameras. Higher quality images tend to result in larger image file sizes. Given the frequency with which images are captured by lifelog cameras, lifelog cameras are capable of generating multiple gigabytes of image data per period of use. In addition, lifelog cameras typically are designed merely to capture images and temporarily store them. It is typical that a lifelog camera is powered by a battery, has no display, and has electronic hardware that is more focused on low power consumption than on processing performance. Therefore, for a user to view images captured with a lifelog camera, the images are transferred to another device.
Transferring numerous images and/or images with large file sizes introduces inefficiencies in terms of bandwidth consumption and long transfer times. Moreover, the user will have a large collection of images, the vast majority of which are not interesting.